Doshite Kazuma? Doshite?
by yuyuhakushofan
Summary: Yukina was on the sidelines and watched in horror as everyone almost died. After healing them, Yukina finds true love with Kuwabara. What happens when tragedy strikes again?ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- It's not Possible!

"KAZUMA!" I screamed, running towards him, tears streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that everyone was dead, except him. If so, I couldn't lose him, I can't lose Kazuma!

I ran faster, my sandals flying off my feet, thudding against the ground. Time seemed to slow down, and all I could do was run. In slow motion, right before my eyes, I saw Kazuma's end. A youkai, appeared out of nowhere, and slashed him across the chest, over the heart, the lungs, the stomach. He fell with a sickening thud, his eyes and mouth wide open. I tried to scream again, but nothing came out.

The youkais looked around fro more victims, so I crouched down next to Hiei, my body limp, my head on his chest. I smeared some of his blood onto my face and hands, so I appeared dead. Dead. The word sent shivers all over my body. I just couldn't believe it. Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma, and my own brother, Hiei, were all dead.

My eyes swelled, with hot tears, and I heard the precious gems fall to the ground. Anger was building inside of me. I was a useless ice maiden! All I could do throughout the battle, was hide and watch as everyone met their demise. My eyes, frosted over and I felt myself go cold. I thought of blizzards, and ice shards and hail and blood. Soon, the battle field was surrounded by snow and the murderous youkais were caught in their tracks. Snow began to attach to them, freeze them over, as ice and hail cut through their skin and scales, exposing blood. Knowing that they couldn't move, I picked up Hiei's katana and charged. With a power unknown to me, I cut the youkais into millions of pieces. My energy used up, I fell to the ground, with a triumphant smile on my face.

I was cold, so very cold. Even though he was dead, I believed that Hiei had some warmth left in his koorime soul. I crawled over to him and huddled into a ball, using his arm as a blanket. My head was on his chest, and I felt a little bit warmer. Ever so slightly, I could feel the rising of his chest, and hear his heavy breathing. He was alive! "Hiei!" I cried, kneeling next to him. I raised my hands over his body and, using what ki I had left, started to heal him. Slowly, the color came back into his face, and his blood disappeared. His cuts closed and I could hear his breathing again. It was regular. He coughed and opened his eyes, and looked up at me. "Yukina?" he asked, probably surprised he was alive.

"Hiei!" I cried, flinging my arms around his neck and sobbing. "You're alive, you're alive," I croaked, so happy to see him. He looked around and saw everyone else lying on the floor. He got up and silently walked over to the dead bodies. He leaned his head over to their hearts, and listened for heart beats. He checked on everyone, and finally took Yusuke and Kurama in his arms. "Yukina, take Kuwabara. They're not dead, and we're going to Genkai's." With that he ran, faster than I could see, to Master Genkai's house. I ran over to Kazuma. Ripping a piece of fabric from my kimono, I wrapped it around his more serious wounds. I was not as strong as my brother, so I had to half-carry, half-drag Kazuma to Genkai's. I smiled as I heard his breathing, clearer and clearer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Is it ok?

I arrived at Master Genkai's, tired and sore. I never realized how heavy Kazuma was. Hiei took him from me and gave him to Master Genkai. I watched as she healed Kazuma, Kurama and Yusuke with the reiwave. I smiled at her and then looked at Hiei. He was sitting in the windowsill, his head down and against the frame, while one leg dangled inside. I got up and walked over to him. "Who were they Hiei?" I asked, referring to the youkais I had killed.

"Servants from Akuma," he replied. He looked at me strangely and said," So how is it that **after** I wake up, I find Akuma's servants dead, in pieces of ice no less?" He tilted his head to the side, with a twisted smile, a smile he only gave me. I giggled and hugged him tightly, fearing he might just jump out of the window, like he always did.

Sleep was taking over me, so I got up and crawled into his arms to rest. I closed me eyes and leaned my head back, so that it was on his shoulder. Like the brother that he was, I could feel his arms warp around my stomach protectively, and his head rest onto my shoulder. Rest. It was what we both needed.

I awoke to the ticklish feeling of the reiwave flowing through my body. I guess Hiei believed I needed to heal, from using my own ki to save him. When Master Genkai was done, I went into the kitchen to make some food. I came out with udon and sake. I sat down next to Hiei while Genkai was talking about he youkai he faced earlier. "You were very fortunate to have Yukina there, hidden behind some bushes." I blushed as she gave me a warm smile. "If it wasn't for her, you and the dimwit would have been dead," she said, pausing to take a breath. "But what about Kazuma and Kurama?" I asked, wondering if their conditions were serious. "Those two are just fine. However, even thought their injuries were less serious, they used almost all of their rei and life ki. They need to rest here for a few days, to regain what ki I couldn't replenish."

I was startled by the banging of the door, but less surprised when I saw Keiko standing there, her eyes filled with tears. "YUSUKE! WHERE IS YUSUKE?" she said. "He's fine, dear. He's just resting," Genkai said, trying to soothe her. Keiko stormed into the room in which he was sleeping and was soon quiet. I followed her, just in case he needed more healing. "Oh, Yusuke," Keiko said, kneeling down next to him. "What have you gotten yourself into now? I almost lost you, again." She turned to me and smiled. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Yukina, arigatoo," she said, her voice less than a whisper. She turned back to Yusuke, and tried to wake him up. Her efforts were useless. Keiko looked at me, her eyes brimming with more tears. "Yukina, save him! He won't wake up! I think he's..he's…" At this point, Keiko burst into tears.

I took a pin out of my pocket and walked over to Yusuke. I knew that he could still feel pain in his state of healing. Gently, I pricked his finger to draw blood. Since that didn't work, I told Keiko that the room will get intensely cold, so she better huddle next to Yusuke.

My eyes frosted over and I thought of cold. Freezing temperatures, frostbite and blizzards. Wind started to roar in the room, pulling the blankets off the sleeping bishonens. Snow started to fall and ice grew on the walls. Keiko started to shiver. Soon, Yusuke was shivering too. Finally, he woke up and yelled at me. "YUKINA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOU'RE MAKING THE ROOM UNBEARABLY COLD!" I removed myself from my trance and smiled.

"But Keiko was worried about you. She thought you were dead." Yusuke turned to Keiko to find her with frozen tears on her face. "Gomenasai, Keiko. I..uh…didn't see you there." I saw Keiko smile and throw her arms around Yusuke's neck, whispering something into his ear. I backed away into a corner so they wouldn't notice me. When I looked again, Yusuke had Keiko in his arms, and they were kissing, with tears coming down Keiko's face. I smiled to myself and quietly exited the room, leaving them to their personal business.

I guess my relationship with Hiei is strong like Keiko's and Yusuke's. True, we don't kiss or touch each other in that manner, but we have a deep brother and sister bond. Had I known that he was my brother from the beginning, maybe our bond would have been stronger. I do loathe Keiko though. She has Yusuke to care for her in that special way. I wish that I had someone to care for me like that. For ningens, it is called love.

This thought distracted me from what I was doing. Carrying the tray of sake and udon, I tripped on the hem of my skirt and fell. I waited for the crash of glass, and the thud of my body hitting the floor, but it never came. I looked up to see Hiei, holding me, in that brotherly way of his. I looked down and saw how close I was to the floor. I smiled and he helped me up. I looked around for the tray, and spotted Kazuma, holding it for me. Kazuma.

My eyes filled with tears as I remembered what had happened earlier today. I walked over to get the tray, trying to hide my tears with a mask of happiness. "Yukina?" he asked. "Yukina darling, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Then it hits me. I do have someone who cares for me, the same way Yusuke cares fro Keiko. It's Kazuma. "Oh, Kazuma," I cried, throwing my arms around his neck, knocking the tray out of his hands. "Kazuma," I sobbed again, just wanting to stay in his arms forever. I now realize that he has loved me all along. At the Dark Tournament, he would rant about the "power of love" and call me pet names. I didn't realize or understand what he meant. I believed they were just things he said. I now understand. I truly love Kazuma.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hai?

                        "Uh, Yukina, are you ok?" Kazuma asked me, with a puzzled expression on his face. I smiled and nodded my head, too happy for words. I looked over at Hiei, so he could tell Kazuma for me. Pain appeared in his eyes. I excused myself from Kazuma and walked over to him. I touched his arm, gently and questioningly. Hiei whispered to me in a low voice, " Yukina. I know that I just told you that I'm your brother. I do want what is best for you. But I have a feeling it will end in tragedy for you if you choose him." Hiei choked on his own words. Usually, he is not one to express his feelings.

                        For a moment, I believed I saw a tear coming from his crimson eyes. I heard a light thunk and bent over to pick up a shiny object. It was an obsidian gem, in the shape of a tear. "Hiei," I said lightly. I hugged him tightly, trying to ease his pain. He does not want to see me suffer. I looked at him, straight in the eye. I wiped away tears brimming from his face, so no one would see him crying. My brother is like that. He does not like to show anyone his inner self, only his outer shell. With me, it is different. He softens a bit, and I know his heart is not completely made of stone. "I will be happy with Kazuma. I can tell. If I have to suffer, then it must be so. Onegai, Hiei." 

                        He looked at me again and nodded his head. I smiled and walked over to Kazuma. "Do you want to go for a walk, Kazuma?" I asked him, hoping the answer would be hai. "Sure, Yukina!" Kazuma said, obviously happy. We walked out the back door, and into Genkai's garden.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        We had been walking silently, when we passed by a bench. We sat down, and I wrapped my arm around his, leaning my head on his shoulder. I don't know why, but my heart was beating very fast. I could feel myself heating up, and I blushed often. Maybe this was love. Whatever it was, I was with Kazuma, and I was happy. The flowers were blooming, and some of them were very beautiful colors. I sighed and looked up at Kazuma, who was much taller than me. He looked down and gave ____me a goofy smile. "Hey, um, Yukina, do you want some flowers?" he asked me. "Hai!" I said, my excitement showing. He got up and walked around, picking up random flowers. He then found some string and tied the flowers together to make a bouquet.

                        Kazuma came back with the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. They were very, very, beautiful: red roses, and white roses, with little pink carnations. I held the flowers in my hand and sniffed them. They smelled very sweet. "Arigatoo, Kazuma," I said, as I looked into his eyes. "No, problem," he said, as he grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. The scenery changed quickly, and I could hear the roar of falling water. "Kazuma, where are we?" I asked, a little frightened.

                        "We're at a waterfall. Want to go swimming?" he asked. We were on a cliff and I looked down. The view was breathtaking. At the bottom, was a pool of water, at least 10 feet deep. The pool led to a mini beach, where you could relax in the shade of the trees. What amazed me the most was the waterfall. It rushed over the rocks, spraying everywhere. I think there was a cave behind it, for I could see some black hole. It was absolutely amazing.

                        "Yukina, you didn't answer my question. Do you want to go swimming?" Kazuma asked me again. "Yeah, but I don't have a bathing suit," I replied. "Well, all you have to do is dive in with your clothes on. Then you can take them off and dry off at that mini-beach," Kazuma said. "Watch." He took his shoes and socks off and threw them down. He was aiming for the beach, and that's where they landed. He then got into diving position and jumped. While he was diving, I realized something. "Kazuma, wait. I don't know how to dive!" I yelled, my stupidity getting the better of me. He hit the water and went under, not coming up for a few seconds. Then his orange hair appeared, and he was gaping for air. He swam over to shore, and threw his jacket off. The bandages I had put on him were soaked, so he took those off too. He waded back in the water and looked up. "Yukina, if you can't dive, then jump!" he yelled. I took a few steps back, to get a running start. I almost forgot about my sandals and socks, so I took them off and threw them down. They landed close to the shore. I ran a few steps toward the edge and jumped. I felt myself falling rapidly, so I curled into a cannonball position.

                        SPLASH! I could feel the cool water surrounding me. Slowly, I was sinking. I uncurled myself and kicked my legs, reaching for the surface. My head shot out of the water and I breathed for air. My hair and clothes were totally wet and they clung to me, dragging me down. I swam towards shallow water and onto shore. Slowly, I took off my kimono, and hung it over a branch to dry. I was in a bra and underwear. I looked like I was wearing a bikini, so I guess its alright to get wet. I took out the ribbons in my hair, and redid it so that my hair was in a ponytail. I slid back into the water, and looked for Kazuma. He was nowhere to be found.

                        I felt a hand grab my leg and I screamed. I turned around to see Kazuma, grinning goofily, his hair wet and down the side of his face. "Babe, you don't have to scream. We're the only ones here," he said. "Gomenasai, I was scared," I said sheepishly. He took me in his arms and cradled me. I never knew he was like this. Does he truly love me? I swam out of his arms and explored the pool. It was about 10 feet deep, like I guessed, and it was huge. I found a rock that stuck out from the "wall" and sat on it. I looked up and found some more rocks. They looked like steps. Maybe there is a cave behind the waterfall! "Kazuma," I called. "Come follow me. I think I found something!" He swam over and pulled himself onto the rock. "So, what is it?" he asked, staring at me.

                        I pointed towards the waterfall and the outward rocks. " I think there's a cave behind the waterfall. Can we check it out?" I asked pleadingly. Kazuma looked at me and smiled. "You can lead the way," he said. I reached up and climbed onto the next rock. I turned around an asked him to go in front of me, so that I would be safe. I waited until Kazuma was a few rocks above me, and then I climbed.

                        It had been at least 15 minutes when we had reached the cave. Water was pouring down on us, soaking us to the bone. I didn't mind. I figured it would be warm inside the cave. I stood on the last rock, while Kazuma climbed into the cave. "The coast is clear, you can come up," Kazuma said, his voice echoing off the cave walls. I stretched one hand out and grabbed the rock that would lead me into the mouth of the cave. I realized that there was no way I could pull myself up. "Kazuma," I called. "Pull me up. I can't make it." He stuck out his head to find me, then grabbed my hands. With all of his strength, he pulled me up and he flew backwards, with me landing on him. I sighed with relief realizing I was alive. "It's beautiful," I said, staring in awe. "Just like you, koi," Kazuma said stroking my hair. I blushed a crimson red, giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Together                 

                        I crawled out of Kazuma's arms and tried to stand up. The cave was tall, just tall enough for me to stand. I looked around and saw flowers growing out of the walls. I thought of ice, and when I touched them, they grew stiff and turned to ice. I gasped at the beauty of the ice flowers. Kazuma was leaning against the cave wall when I turned around. His head was bent over and his arms were folded across his chest. He looked like he was in deep thought. But I could tell he was sleeping. He had some cuts from climbing on the rocks. I sat down next to him to heal him. The biggest cuts were across his stomach, from scraping against the rocks. They were deep, but not bloody. Gross. I placed my hands on his chest and sent energy flowing from my body into his. The skin closed back together and the only thing that remained was a very faint scar. You would have to squint to see it. Well, that's my excuse. I found myself staring at Kazuma's muscular chest. Come to think of it, all of the bishonens' chests were muscular. So, why is it that my heart is beating super fast while I stare at Kazuma's? I'm so confused.

                        My hand traced the faint scar on his chest. His skin feels so soft and smooth. My hand stopped at Kazuma's six-pack. Do I dare? Would it be violation of his space? What happens if I do? These questions ran through my head as I looked at his sleeping body. "God, I'm so confused," I said aloud. Maybe the cave would answer my questions. That's stupid. Caves don't talk.

                        "Confused about what, babe?" Kazuma said, meeting my gaze. Whoa. I thought he was a heavy sleeper. I just stared into his eyes, not knowing what to say. They were all black. I tried to imagine him with green, blue or brown eyes. I shook my head. No, that wouldn't work. Kazuma looked at me shaking my head, and then his gaze followed my arm to where my hand was. In one quick motion, Kazuma grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. His arms wrap around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. His arms around me give me a feeling of security, and a sigh happily.

                        We sit like this for a few minutes, me resting in his arms, as he strokes my hair and I huddle close to him. Soon, I get up to leave. "Kazuma, it's getting really dark out. We should go." I turn around to him and offer my hand to pull him up. He grabs my hand and hesitates. I wonder what he's thinking about when he suddenly pulls me down on him. Our lips meet and I'm stunned. It's my first kiss ever. It's gentle and sweet. I guess he doesn't want to rush me. That's good. I really don't know a thing about love.

                        Kazuma breaks off the kiss and just stares at me. I smile and get out of his embrace. Turning to the waterfall, I concentrate on frozen water. Slowly, the waterfall freezes over. I break off a piece so I get out of the cave. It's really funny. The way the water froze, it looks like a ski jump. Carefully, I place myself on the ice and slide down. The rushing air blows my hair back, and I feel myself soaring midair for a split second. I land on the sandy beach and start putting my clothes on. Luckily, they dried during the whole swim.

                        Fully dressed, I looked up at the waterfall to see Kazuma standing there, looking down. "Come on Kazuma. It's fun!" I yell, hoping he hears me. I watched as he threw himself on the ice. He slid down pretty fast, and landed next to me. Once he was dressed, he grabbed my hand and led me through the trees. We came upon a dirt road which led to Genkai's shrine. I ran ahead, wanting to see my brother again. Plus, it was dinner time and I wanted to cook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Will You?

                        I run ahead of Kazuma, wanting to see my precious brother, Hiei. He greeted me at the door, our eyes locking. I stood still, wondering if it was ok to hug him. Knowing how he is, it would be wise not to touch him. But I'm his sister. I can if I want right? _"Of course you can, Yukina,"_  Hiei says to me telepathically. I smile and run a few steps toward him. He embraces me in his strong arms. I look up at him and he nods. We walk into Genkai's together, his arm protectively around my shoulder.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        I'm setting the table when I heard the sound of the door sliding. It's my beloved Kazuma. I guessed he walked all the way. I keep setting the table as he takes his shoes off and goes into his room to change. Suddenly he screams, "URAMESHI! WHY DON'T YOU AND KEIKO GO GET A ROOM! THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE HERE!" Yusuke walks out, his hair messed up, and lipstick all over his face. I giggle lightly. "Jeez, Kuwabara. You act like you've never seen people kissing before," Yusuke says as he waits for Keiko.

                        My guess was that they were trying to do more than kissing. Keiko's shirt was tilted slightly to the side, revealing that her bra was tampered with. It was all twisted. Keiko was blushing madly, her eyes averted towards the floor. I look at Keiko and smile. "Having a good time with Yusuke?" I ask teasingly. "Oh quiet, Yukina," Keiko says jokingly. She looks at me with a devilish grin and glint in her eye. "So what have you and Kuwabara been doing on your date?' she asks, fixing her shirt as she steps closer.

                        I go into the kitchen and call over my shoulder. "I'll tell you about it tonight when Botan comes ok?" Keiko nods and walks over to Yusuke. I watch them as they leave and head towards the garden. More making out? Jeez. But they are the perfect couple. Opposites attract- that's what ningens say. She's a goody-two-shoes, an A+ student, and Yusuke's a failure at school, but the best Reikai Tantei I've ever seen. They make me jealous, because they're so good together. But, me and Kazuma make a good couple. I mean he does care for me. And I love him back.

                        I turn on the stove and start making soup. I hope everyone's not too hungry, because I'm making a light dinner. I'm really not in the mood for cooking, but I'm the "only good cook in this insane house" as Hiei puts it. I just want to relax and look at the ceiling. It helps me drift off to sleep. But I can't. I finished cooking and started pouring soup. The door slid open again as I was pouring soup into the last bowl. Botan walked in with teenage Koenma. I stopped moving and just stared at him. He looks really handsome as a teen. I can hardly breathe. He looks my way and I smile weakly, feeling myself blush and my legs turn to jell-o. I shake my head, remembering that I love Kazuma, and only Kazuma. 

                        I turn to Botan and observe her outfit. She's wearing pink, which brings out her eyes, as usual. High-heeled shoes with open toes, and the strangest evening wear I've ever seen. Her dress is colonial style- redesigned to fit the modern age. The skirt is not as large, and there is definitely no corset, because the fabric clings to Botan's slim figure. Her sleeves are like those on her kimono, except with more flair. The really weird thing is that the sleeves are like slip-on gloves, because her dress has no straps. It tightly clings to her breasts, in hopes of not falling off.

                        I try to stifle a laugh because the outfit is outrageously funny-looking. It looks like Botan went through a time warp and her clothes were mismatched. She looks at me and glares. "You too, Yukina? Everyone thinks I look absolutely strange, except Lord Koenma." She pouts and crosses her arms, but not before she winks at me. "But, Botan, it's only funny because any one else wearing that dress would look like a freak. It actually fits you. Besides, Koenma only likes it because he's been dying for you to show some cleavage," I reply. I glance over at Koenma and see him blushing and whistling, his hands shoved in his pockets.

                        Hiei comes in and quickly glances at Botan and Koenma. Shaking his head, he mutters, "Baka ferry onna. Botan's temper is rising and I decide to get out of the way. When she's mad, she swings blindly, and sometimes hits others instead of Hiei. I walk into the next room, to wake up Kurama. He has been sleeping all day. Peeking my head in, I find Kurama putting on a shirt. I close the door and knock, pretending that I never saw anything. He answers, his shirt on with one open button. "Um..well dinner is ready and-" WHACK. Kurama starts laughing. "Looks like Botan has arrived," he said smiling down at me. "Yeah. Well, Hiei knows not to upset her in front of Koenma. It makes her look bad," I said, looking at the three of them near the front door.                                  

                        Hiei is on the windowsill smirking, while Koenma is giving Botan a lecture. Koenma has a big red oar mark on his face. I guess Botan missed Hiei again. Her face turns red as a beet, because she's really mad. That's everyday life in Genkai's home. I wonder how she puts up with all of us here. It must get on her nerves. Focusing my attention back to Kurama, I smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to get the lovebirds and Genkai. They must be hungry by now." I left him and walked outside to where the garden was. I found Keiko and Yusuke sitting on a bench together, talking in low voices. I hid behind a close tree, wanting to hear what they were saying. 

                        Yusuke was the one talking. "Anyway, Keiko, I really do love you. I mean, you've always been there for me right? And you did care enough for me to bring me back to life. And, I love you. I do, it's just hard for me to express that to you. So, um, Keiko..." Yusuke stopped speaking. I repositioned myself so I could clearly see what he was doing. Yusuke's hand was rummaging through his pocket, and he pulled out a small, red, velvet box. He stood up, then got down on one knee, facing Keiko. He looked up at her with a pleading expression on his face, his arms stretched outwards, the box in his hands open. "Keiko, will you marry me?" Yusuke said.


	6. Chapter 6

6- The Sweet Kiss

I watched silently as Keiko just stared at Yusuke, and then the ring. She was probably dying to say yes. Everyone knows how she feels about him. Keiko would do anything for Yusuke. She would probably kill herself if Yusuke died again and there was no way to bring him back to life. I don't think she can stand being separated from him. There's something between them that keeps them closely connected. It may be a spiritual bond, you know- soul mates, or maybe there love is just that strong that they are inseparable.

Keiko's eyes brimmed with tears. She looked at Yusuke and started to speak. "Y-Yusuke, I will. I will marry you," Keiko said as she threw her arms around him. I could hear her sobbing for joy. Yusuke stood up and slipped the ring on her left hand. She looked down at the ring on her finger, and I could see her eyes sparkle.

Sadly, I had to ruin the moment. I walked out from behind the tree and coughed. "Ahem. It's time for dinner if you two decide to come in," I said winking at Keiko. She took the hint and started leading Yusuke back to Genkai's. I was standing there smiling, when I realized I forgot to ask where Genkai was. _'The old hag is probably in that spiritual swamp area. If not there, she'll be in the forest. You know how Grandma gets, Yukina,' _Yusuke said to me telepathically. I didn't know he could read minds. _'Arigatoo, Yusuke,_' I replied.

I headed towards the forest, my gut feeling telling me she would be there. Genkai was in the middle of the forest, where Yusuke had beat the giant bat. She was looking up at the sky. I approached her, but her voice stopped me. "You know, you would think I'd be dead by now. Toguro killed me once. It's amazing how I came back to life. Maybe it was because deep inside him, the dimwit actually cared about me, the 'old hag,'" I looked at Genkai strangely, wondering why she was talking like this. Genkai must've known what I was thinking. "Don't mind me Yukina. It's dinner time right? I'll be there in a few seconds." Genkai ran towards her house, lightning fast. I wonder if she is as fast as Hiei?

I walked back towards the house, feeling tired and hungry. I had been walking around for about and hour by the time I found my way out of the forest. Damn forest. I need food. I turned the corner and saw the entrance to Genkai's house. Finally. I dragged my feet up the steps, the aroma of food spilling through the windows, drawing me towards the kitchen. I lazily kicked my shoes off and drifted into the living room, like an earthbound spirit.

Everyone was waiting for me. They hadn't touched their food at all. Kazuma looked at me and beckoned for me to sit next to him. I did and leaned my head against his body. He was warm. I felt like slipping my arms around him, but decided not to. I wasn't about to give into my desire in front of everyone. I glanced at Keiko and Yusuke sitting next to each other. Keiko's left hand and Yusuke's right hand were clasped together, but I could still see the engagement ring. Lucky girl.

Once I sat down, they all started eating. I slowly drank my soup, somehow not feeling hungry. Hiei was the first to finish eating. He looked at me and Kazuma, 'hn-ed', and left the room. Kurama noticed this and slightly chuckled. Soon, everyone was finished eating, even me. But I didn't have the energy to put the dishes away. Getting up, I noticed a blur of black race around the room, dishes disappearing as the blur passed them. Hiei. He's a very strange youkai if you think about it. He's a stone on the outside, but he cares for me, which makes him all the more mysterious.

I checked the clock and realized it was "gossip time" with Botan and Keiko. I headed towards our room, checking on the bishonens along the way. They were all getting ready for bed. Kurama was already sleeping, and Yusuke was nowhere to be found. Probably saying goodnight to his fiancée. _"His fiancée?_" Hiei asked me. I turned my gaze towards the window. "Hiei! You're not supposed to know," I cried, mad that he invaded my mind. "And you are?" he said again, with another twisted smile. I felt color rising in my cheeks as I stomped towards him. I raised my hand to smack him, but a hand stopped me. It was Kazuma's. I just stared at him in shock. "Yukina, don't waste your energy on Hiei, even if he did insult you. I'll take care of him later, ok babe?" I smiled at Kazuma. "Sure. Goodnight Kazuma," I said, planting a kiss on his cheek. I pulled away, but he brought me back into his embrace.

Kazuma placed his lips on mine, sending that tingling feeling through my body again. This kiss was way better than the first. Kazuma broke the kiss off and I smiled. His kisses were so sweet. He looked down at me one last time. "Goodnight babe," Kazuma said as he crawled into his sleeping bag. I left the room, smiling, and entered my own.  



	7. Chapter 7

7- Tricks and Gossip

I entered the room to find Botan and Keiko waiting for me. They had puzzled looks on their faces and exchanged quick glances. I silently changed into my nightwear; a plain white kimono, with a red sash. The material is very light, almost weightless, but it provides warmth under the covers of the futon. Of course, I wasn't aware of the fact that I was smiling.

"So...what's all the smiling about?" Botan asked me, with a light giggle. "Huh? What smiling?" I said, snapping back to reality. I guess they saw me with that goofy grin. What an embarrassment. I was daydreaming about another kiss with Kazuma. I blushed a deep red, my face heating up. "I'm smiling because I...um...I.." I stammered. God, why can't I come up with an excuse? "You were kissed by Kuwabara!!!" they screamed in unison. Their screams turned into a fit of giggles. I really don't get how it was funny. Keiko and Yusuke are always making out, and Botan and Koenma are way into physical contact. 

"And that's funny how? I asked, annoyed they were laughing. They stopped laughing, wiping the tears from their eyes. Botan spoke for them. "It's not that it's funny Yukina. It's like, we just imagined you two kissing... that's what makes it funny."

"We never imagined him to be so good a kisser that it puts a smile on your face," Keiko put in. "You guys..." I started. I never finished. The door slammed open and Yusuke stepped in. It was a hideous sight. I'm not saying that he's ugly; he's actually hott, but he was bleeding like crazy. My first impulse was to get up, bring him towards my bed and heal him, but I decided not to. Keiko gets a little protective, if you know what I mean.

Of course, the sight was too much for Botan. She fainted because Yusuke was so bloody. I crossed over to her futon, trying to wake her up. Water does not work. "K-Keiko," Yusuke coughed. He walked with a stagger, his arm hanging loosely. I think it was broken. "Keiko," he said again, blood dripping from his mouth. He collapsed onto her bed, blood staining the sheets. I was still trying to revive Botan when he winked at me. I decided to follow along. "YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed, not realizing how serious his "injuries" were.

I gave up on Botan and walked over to him. "Keiko, I'll take it from here," I said, turning him over and placing my hands on his chest. I glanced up at her face for a brief moment, and saw that she was crying. I concentrated my ki, letting it flow into his body. Yusuke wasn't really wounded, so my ki just flowed over his body. However, some of it snaked its way toward Botan, reviving her. I stopped concentrating my ki, as it was weakening me. I looked up at Keiko and put on an act. "I-I can't heal him. His wounds...they go deeper then physical pain. Not even Genkai would be able to fix this," I say, crying to add drama. Tears slid down my cheeks, forming into the precious Hiroseki stones. They hit Yusuke's face, stirring him a bit. He moans, causing Keiko to cry some more.

"K-Keiko," Yusuke says, his breathing coming in irregular breaths. "You're the only one who can heal me..." he says again, pretending to slip into unconsciousness again. "NO! Yusuke don't leave me," Keiko cries. "Onegai, koi. Speak to me," she says, her voice in a whisper. Yusuke's eyes open again and he reaches towards her face, wincing in pain. Damn, he's a good actor. Did I mention that his blood is really ketchup?

"Listen...you...can...save me if you.... if you...," Yusuke struggles to say. He goes into a fit of coughs, making Keiko gasp. "Yusuke...if I what? What is it I have to do?" Keiko asks, gently placing her hand on his chest.

Yusuke struggled to sit up, and Keiko placed a hand behind his "bloody" back to steady him. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart as he looked into her face. "My heartbeat is weak. You can feel it. Help me Keiko." Yusuke coughed again, making his voice hoarse. "HOW?!!" Keiko screams, unable to watch Yusuke "die" in front of her eyes.

I watch as Yusuke slowly closes his eyes, whispers something. His voice is so low, even I have to lean in to hear him say it. "Sayonara, Keiko," Yusuke said, his body going limp. Keiko let go, and just sat there, staring at Yusuke.

"YUSUKE! NO!" I hear Keiko scream as tears run down her face. "Oh my, how terribly dreadful," Botan whispers to me. I nod in agreement. It's so terrible. I would be laughing, but that would give it away. However, Yusuke can't take it anymore. His body starts to shake and he gets up laughing. He's holding his tomach and wiping tears from his eyes. I cover my mouth slightly, trying to surpress a giggle. "Keiko, you should have seen the look on your face. It was a KODAK moment," he said pointing at her.

Keiko's face reddened very uickly. She raised a fist and punched Yusuke in the face. It sent him sprawling across the floor. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Keiko screams, picking up a broom. Yusuke sits up, rubbing his face. He looks at Keiko and is immediately scared. Hurrying to stand up he says, "Keiko, I was only joking! Come on don't hurt me!"

"GET OUT!" Keiko screams, slamming the broom against the floor. Luckily, Yusuke had already bolted for the door, avoiding the impact. "Stupid jerk. He'll never learn," Keiko says as she turns back to her bed. "And my sheets are all stained!" she says, stomping her feet. "It's only ketchup. Besides, we have extra sheets," I said, taking them off and replacing them. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, Yukina," Keiko said. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "I just can't control that boy. How will our marriage work out?"

"You're getting married?" Botan asked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Keiko nodded. "Oh my god, that is so awesome! I knew you would someday!" Botan jumped around with joy. She can get like that sometimes. Having Botan around makes the atmosphere cheery. She's a bit of a goof but it's her personality. "...and we have to plan the wedding, and the colors, and the name of your baby...and oh!" Botan stopped jumping around and threw herself on Keiko's bed. "Can I be a bridesmaid?" she asked, hands clasped, eyes sparkling.

"Sure, Botan. You can be the bridesmaid," Keiko said, a bit embarrassed. I don't think she wanted Botan to know just yet. "Hey, can I tell Lord Koenma?" Botan asked, heading towards the door. "NO!" Keiko said. Botan looked at her puzzled. "I'd rather not have anyone else knowing right now," she said, staring at the floor.

I decided to change the subject. "Speaking of Koenma..." I said, motioning for Botan to sit back down. "What exactly is your..uh...status with him?" I asked. She never talks about her relationship with him; she only wants to know about others. "Oh, um...well..." Botan stammered, suddenly blushing. "Why do you _always_ call him _Lord_ Koenma? Why can't you just call him Koenma?" I asked. Maybe I was putting pressure on her, but I really wanted to know. It bugs me. She always calls him Lord Koenma. Wouldn't that annoy him?

" Remember the dress I was wearing? Well, he gave it to me as a gift for being his "best ferry onna." But when I put it on, I didn't fit into it perfectly," Botan said, looking down at herself. "Huh? How. It seemed to fit you fine," Keiko chimed in.

"Well, you see, it didn't fit because I've gained some weight, and I've gained some weight because…" Botan hesitated, and looked at the floor. "Well?" I said impatiently. Jeez, it can't be that bad can it?

"IT DOESN'T FIT BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Botan yelled, tears coming to her eyes. I guess I was wrong.


End file.
